universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Robotnik
Entrance Egg Hovering Dr. Robotnik appears from the screen and flies to the battlefield. Special Attacks Note: Dr. Robotnik is always in his Eggmobile Neutral B - Laser Aim Dr. Robotnik beams out a red laser. Keeping B pressed will keep it out for al least 3 seconds. Any foe who touches the beam will have a crosshair on them. If B is released or is kept out for three seconds, the ememy will be shot by a fiery ball. The fiery ball is a homing shot, so unless it hits a wall, it will follow the enemy, if he or she moves, until it hits the enemy. Side B - Burning Boost An attack with Wario Waft-like behavior. The attack can be charged by not using it. Obviously, the longer it's charged the faster it goes, and the more damage it can cause. Up B - Stupidity Ray Dr. Robotnik brings out his stupidity ray, and shoots downward. When he uses it, he hovers, making it great for Ledge Recovery. The ray can last up to 1⅓ seconds unless B is pressed again. Down B - Vacuum Abductor An attack highly comparible to Kirby's Inhale which can last up to 2.01 seconds. Final Smash - PINGAS A giant censored PINGAS emerges from Robotnik's crotch, covering the length of Final Destination. Be warned, the PINGAS is deadly to the touch and anyone who touches it within the 4 seconds it's out for is instanly KO'd. It can be done anywhere on the stage and while the box stays out, Robotnik cannot be damaged. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ouch!" KOSFX2: "Whoa!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *cartoon clang* "Oof!" Taunts Up: "Snooping as usual, I see?" Sd: "I've really outdone myself this time!" Dn: his pants fall, he pulls them back up Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I'll become the undispiuted master of Mobius!" *laughs* 2. "I'll have to give myself a prrromotion!" 3. )Bows to player) "Thank you!" 4. (vs. Tomo Takino) "Tomo, WHY!! WHY!! WHHHY!!" 5. (vs. Sonic) "I got Sonic! I win! I win! I win, I win! 6. (vs. Tails) "You lose, Tails!" Failure/Clap: Cries Victory Theme Video Music SSBB OST- Scrap Brain Zone (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 1991) ''Character Description'' Dr. Ivo Robotnik is the main antagonist of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a comically obese scientist. He looks like a early version of Dr. Eggman, but with a much larger, much more ragged orange mustache, a conical head, a drooping pink nose, black eyes with red irises and black pupils, a round body and wiry legs. He wears a red and yellow bodysuit, black tights, and a pair of grey gloves with metal gauntlets. A pompous, bad tempered, and cruel despot, his only goal is to rule Planet Mobius. At least once per episode (usually at the end of the episode after being defeated by Sonic), Robotnik declares his hatred of Sonic with his unmistakable catchphrase, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!". Dr. Robotnik also occasionally got help from the one, the only, salesman extraordinaire: Wes Weasely. His only fear is his mother, Mama Robotnik. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Does punch, kick, butt combo *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Swings a monkey wrench forwards *Up smash - Rockets upward *Down smash - Shoots a laser gun 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Solid Snake: Otacon! There's a fat bald guy on a strange ship... Otacon: That'd be Dr. Robotnik. He's bald because Sonic made him tear every hair from his beautiful head. He really hates that hedgehog! Snake: Hmm... I think we can get along... Otacon: Nope, I don't think so... His ambition is to rule the world, so he can't count on other people. Instead he has an army of robots. Snake: So... he built his army... Otacon: Yeah... Snake: '''And I suppose he built modern weapons and shit... '''Otacon: Yes! He has a whole arsenal of weapons at his disposal. He has a ray gun so powerful that it makes his fat ass fly a little... He may have countless machines, but his most dangerous weapon is not mechanical... but biological... Snake: What do you mean Otacon? Otacon: Well, um... keep snooping around and you'll find out... Role In The Subspace Emissary Dr. Robotnik is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Irate Gamer and Xerxes. While the Halberd is flying over Hyrule, Dr. Robotnik sends some shadow bugs and a Subspace Bomb to attack Sparta. He successfully engulfs Sparta with the Subspace Bomb, but Leonidas escapes the explosion. Seeing that Leonidas wants vengeance on his doomed hometown, Robotnik speeds away on his Eggmobile, with Leonidas chasing him from behind. Robotnik's partner in crime, Xerxes, ambushes Leonidas to prevent the chase. Later, Robotnik trophies Mama Luigi with his Dark Cannon and vacuums him up. Unfortunately for the doctor, he gets sighted by Leonidas. Instead of fighting, Robotnik sends Scratch and Grounder to take care of Leonidas. Dr. Robotnik trophies King Harkinian in the Lost Woods and speeds away, but he is stopped by I.M. Meen, who blows up his Eggmobile after a fight, sending Robotnik and the King trophy in a distance. In Persian Forest, he stands beside Xerxes when encountering The King and Leonidas. Whilst Xerxes sends out the Persian Army, Robotnik sends out his Badniks in order to defeat the heroes. The ambush fails, as Robotnik flees, leaving Xerxes to deal with the two kings. In Bicycle Tracks, he and Xerxes are ordered by Ganondorf to send re-inforcements (in the forms of the Persians and Badniks) to Irate Gamer's location in order to fend off Nostalgia Critic, Madotsuki, and Tommy Wiseau. Then in Final Forest, he composes a meeting with his Badniks on how he hates I.M. Meen. Once Meen is seen trecking through the forest, Robotnik sends the Badniks off via wireless TV to "get him". Extra He will also join the fight for the world Trivia *He is called Dr. Robotnik in the game. However, he is called "Dr. Eggman" im current games. *Snake's codec on Robotnik mentioned about Snake's dislike of Sonic, stating that he may get along with Robotnik instead. This was based off of Snake's codec on Sonic in SSBB, stating that he plain doesn't like Sonic even though Otacon said that numerous fans requested him to be in the game. Category:Playable Characters Category:SEGA Category:Sonic Category:The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fat Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Angry Characters Category:Adult Category:Crazy Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Glasses Category:Bald Category:Mustard Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Poop Category:The King's Epic Adventure Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:3 Tricky Minds Squad Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lojo Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:King of Fighters 20XX Category:King of Fighters 20X2 Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:DLC Characters (Crazefest) Category:Super Mario Pingas Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Five Nights at Pingas Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest 2 Category:Bowser Jr.-like Characters Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:The NO Crew Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Wrath of the Pingas Lord Category:Bosses (Wrath of the Pingas Lord) Category:EXTRA THICC Category:Red Category:Internet Category:Subspace Emissary Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Members of the Subspace Emissary Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Bosses (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros.) Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smart Character Category:Smarter than you Category:Perverts Category:Doctors